


Leak

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage Harry, Teenage Louis, Teenagers, Top Harry, louis leaks for the first times aw, thats it its like heres some background and then bam they're banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>An Alpha and an Omega are like two perfectly fitted puzzle pieces meant to fit together. That's how I felt about Harry Styles, he was my perfectly fitted puzzle piece.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leak

I know now that I had always loved Harry. I had loved him from the moment I saw him, in high school, on the first day. It wasn't until I was 18 and he was 16 that I actually realized it and got up the nerve to tell him. I was a nervous omega who was in love with someone younger than me. I'd never had a heat and I'd never produced slick before. The suppressants hold back the heat and I'd never had a boyfriend who was able to turn me on that much. It's not like they didn't try either. It was just not happening. We kissed and they groped me. We would grind and they almost knotted, but I never leaked and I never even came close to a release. Is it sad that I couldn't get wet with the boys I supposedly loved or at least liked intensely? I suppose deep inside I knew they could never live up to what I imagined Harry had to offer. I told him one day, when my parents were out, while he sat at my house. We'd managed to become friends despite the alpha and omega part of it. He stared at me for a good five minutes after I confessed how I felt.

"You like me?"He asked and I groaned because I knew he wasn't getting it.

"I like you, yes, but I also have, carnal desires about you."I explained again trying to say it as gently as possible. I wanted him to knot me. I wanted to ride him and watch his face twist in pleasure as his knot caught him in the warm confines of my body. I wanted to feel him spill into me and listen to the throaty groans he produced. I wanted to feel his fingers digging into my skin. I wanted to press my bare skin to his. I wanted him to stay with me while I went through my first heat, which was going to happen soon since I wasn't in primary or secondary school anymore, and I wanted him to mate with me. I wanted to lay on his chest with his knot stuck inside me and just breathe together while he rubbed my back. It was strange that I felt so strongly about him, but I did.

"Carnal?"He asked and I gulped."Does that mean you want to have sex with me?"He made it sound like I was looking for a quick bang. I wasn't, I was looking for a lifetime.

"I want everything with you."I told him and his eyes widened.

"You, you do?"I nodded and he let out a breath."Me too."I felt my heart jump and I couldn't even stop myself. I jumped onto his lap and kissed him. Not once, in some chaste gesture of affection, no, this was hot and heavy. Our mouths interlocked and my hand came up into his hair. He was pulling me closer to him with his arms wrapped around my waist. I needed to touch him in every way possible. I felt the heat of his body radiating against mine and the softness of his lips moving against mine. I felt something new as well. There was wetness between my ass cheeks. It was accumulating and building fast and soon it flowed out of me, creating a wet spot on my trousers. It took me a minute to realize what it was. I pulled away, slightly panicked at getting slick on Harry after just confessing our love for each other. What if he didn't like it? What if he hated the way I smelled? I didn't want to ruin this. It had barely ever started. He whined and tried to pull me back. I pushed against his pull.

"Harry, please, I need to go." 

"Why?" 

"I need new pants and a pad or something."I could feel the wet spot getting bigger and I knew he'd be able to feel it soon. He looked confused, but his hands slipped to my ass and he felt the wet spot there.

"You're leaking?"I nodded, but the confused expression he sported didn't change.

"Are you ashamed of it or something?"I looked away from him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you're supposed to leak, you're an omega. It's what you're meant to do." 

"I've never done it before."I admitted as he just stared at me.

"You're 18 years old and you've never leaked slick while snogging?"I nodded, feeling more ashamed now than ever. I was defective, just like I'd thought. I could feel my face turning pink from embarrassment. His thumb stroked over my cheek.

"I'm honoured to be the first alpha you've christened with your slick. I'm honoured that I accomplished a feat none of your other boyfriends could."He told me kissing my neck. I felt the slick begin to slip out again as his mouth hovered over the bond spot.

"Harry."I moaned, more on instinct than because I wanted to. I couldn't stop myself.

"You don't need a pad, I love you leaking on me."Harry growled into my ear which only made me wetter. My jeans were uncomfortable and I didn't want to create a huge puddle in them so I pulled back for a minute to push them off. I was in my boxers, throughly soaked with slick and I immediately mounted Harry again to kiss him. If he liked me leaking then he was going to get me leaking. He seemed to love it more than I anticipated. His nostrils flared, I physically felt him get harder and his breathing got heavier.

"I didn't know an omega could do this to me."He panted as he kissed up my neck.

"I'm not just any omega."I whispered back and he grunted his agreement. As I kissed him on the couch I wasn't thinking about the things I'd forgotten to think about before I wrapped my thighs around him. I wasn't thinking about anything other than the electric pulses that were jolting into my spine every time our crotches rubbed together and the feeling of arousal that was swimming through my body. I wasn't thinking about how Harry wasn't on suppressants. How he was the perfect age to fall into his first rut. That my omega hormones, that were raging, and the smell of the slick that was coursing out of me could trigger that rut. I wasn't thinking about any of that. Even as his hands slipped up my shirt and his fingers dug into the smooth skin on my back and his smell intensified by threefold, I didn't think. I just kissed him harder, because damn, his smell was intoxicating. I was drunk on the smell of him and I wanted more, as much as he would give me. He grunted pulling away from me and breathing hard. I attached my lips to his neck and he hummed.

"Louis, I really want to fuck you."He said, his voice deep and raspy, was that ever hot. The thought never occurred to me to say no.

"Yes, fuck me Harry."I whispered into his ear. It was all I had to say before I was being lifted up and placed on the couch. We kissed and kissed as our scents intertwined to become one. I didn't know then that this was the first step of mating. Our souls were getting to know each other. I was falling deeper into the comforting abyss he offered me and he was becoming embedded into who I was. It was a blur of Harry's earthy, cinnamon scent and body parts colliding as we stripped each other of the only things keeping us separate, clothes. As he hovered over me, completely bare, I couldn't help but run my hand down his chest. It wasn't chiseled, he wasn't buff, but he was beautiful. His eyes raked over my body, which I was self conscious of. My hips were just a little too wide, my arse just a little too big and my stomach just a little too flabby for me, but under his gaze, I felt like I was perfect.

"Lou."He groaned diving his head to my neck and kissing along my jaw. His curls brushed against my cheek as he connected our lips. I felt his hand snake between us and insert two fingers into me. I pulled away from the kiss to gasp loudly, taking in a deep breath. I looked down at the chubby cheeked face, that was yet to lose the soft roundness of childhood, that was slowly going down my body with soft kisses pressed against my stomach and thighs. My breath caught in my throat when his tongue joined the fingers he had inside me, licking around my rim. My fingers delved into his hair as I gripped it for support. I felt it building, deep inside me, I didn't have time to warn him. I came hard all over my stomach with a groan of his name, but I didn't go soft. I was still hard as a rock. After a third finger was added I protested.

"Harry, I want you inside me."I gasped and I didn't have to tell him twice. He hovered over me and lined up sliding in in one motion. His face contorted into one of almost agony. His brow furrowed and his head dropped down. I pulled his face to mine for a kiss and encouraged him to move by moving my hips slightly. He took that as the cue I wanted him to. He was slow at first, but what I found out to be the instincts of his rut soon took over and he pounded into me, but did I ever love it. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs around his lower back. I grunted with every thrust as he kissed at my jaw. I could feel the scratchy fabric of our couch rubbing against my back as our bodies moved together. We were in sync. I knew he was getting close as his thrusts became erratic and I could feel my second orgasm building.

"Harry."I moaned and he grunted. I almost came when I felt his knot catch on my rim.

"Harry."It only took four more thrusts before he was locked inside me. He groaned as he started to come and I orgasmed for the second time with him. It was the longest one I've ever had. He held me through it, bringing me up into his lap. I barely even felt the painful sting of his teeth digging into my neck and creating a bond mark. I settled into his embrace, enjoying just being there. He rubbed circles into my back and kissed over his fresh bond mark, until he realized what he'd done and suddenly was panicking.

"Louis, oh my God, I'm so sorry."He said and I dragged myself out of my freshly knotted daze, even though it was the last thing I wanted to.

"What?" 

"I bit you."It was then that the realization hit me that we had mated, but I really didn't care. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I wanted to have kids with him.

"That's nice."I breathed placing my head back on his shoulder. I felt him relax and lean into my touch.

"Yeah, it is nice."


End file.
